


Can I Lay In Your Bed All Day?

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk, some davekat fluff. pretty short. dave wakes up to a sleeping karkat sprawled over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Lay In Your Bed All Day?

Dave awoke to a familiar weight against his chest. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked down at his torso. Yep. Just as he thought. Karkat must have finally crashed sometime last night, and he had done it on Dave, which was adorable, even if it made it kinda hard to breath. Dave figured he must be special, he'd only seen Karkat sleep twice so far, and never on someone. Sleeping Karkat was sweet, almost. No scratchy yelling, or calling him an ass, or snarling. Just soft, content breathing. Dave admired Karkat as he slept on, noticing his soft cheeks and almost pouting lips, parted due to his overbite and fucked up troll teeth. He noticed his short, thick eyelashes that had made him question eyeliner several times before, and how they curled. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched his cheek gently. Knowing the troll wouldn't wake up, as he was a heavy sleeper, he stroked his cheek with his thumb. Karkat's dark freckles stood out even more against Dave's tan skin, stroking them gently. Karkat snorted, and Dave quickly pulled his hand back and held completely still. Karkat shifted, then went back to sleeping peacefully, his soft chest moving in unison with Dave's own, hard one. Dave sighed, and resisted the urge to place one of his hands on Karkat's curvy waist until he could no longer, which didn't take long. He set his hand there, and could feel how hot Karkat was through his clothes. God, this troll stuff was weird. Once he was absolutely sure the sleeping troll wasn't going to wake up, he started to gently run his hand up and down his side and leg, loving how dramatic his curves felt. Karkat hated them, always yelling about how they made him look like a girl, but Dave, and, everyone else, thought they were fucking adorable. Dave didn't like to admit it, but he also thought Karkat's perky ass was fucking adorable. It seemed almost heart-shaped, and led into some of the most impressive thunder thighs Dave'd ever seen. He wanted to touch that too, but knew it'd either wake Karkat up or make him feel like a pervert. He stopped his hand under Karkat's ribs and felts his grub scars through his shirt. If he was allowed later, he'd like to kiss them. He sighed, and knew it'd be awhile before Karkat would be awake. Though he didn't sleep often, when he did, he was out for a long time. He thought about waking him up, but one look at his sweet troll face and he knew he couldn't. So he decided to wait, however long it might be.


End file.
